Aquel Último Invierno
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Clopfic dedicado a una pareja ya muerta en el fandom. El último invierno que Marble Pie pasó con el corazón íntegro. Aquel último invierno donde Big Mac y ella llevaron a cabo una fantasía.


Es un honor para mí presentarles este fanfic que fue comisionado por la Logia Clop y que tardé más de cinco meses en hacer. Seré lento, pero cumplo lo que prometo y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Ocurrió hace ya un buen tiempo, hablamos de meses; estaciones. Fue un invierno, mucho antes de que todo se pintara de blanco. Antes incluso de que se iniciaran los preparativos para la acogida del frío. Los árboles ya habían perdido sus hojas, los atardeceres llegaban más pronto, el naranja perduraba en la visión, e, incluso en el frio que vaticinaba la llegada de una época más cruenta, tan solo ver ese paisaje, causaba cierta calidez interna. Ora por el parecido con un fuego tenue, ora porque los ponis acostumbraban reunirse con más frecuencia en esas fechas.

Hogar... ¡ay caray!… imaginar que voy a contarles de hogar aquí es insulso. Pues bueno, qué más da, hogar es el sitio donde se hace la lumbre en las cocinas, chimeneas, hornos de fundición etc. Y eso que lo busqué en el DRAE.

Continuemos.

Por esas fechas, los caminos solían llenarse de barro, pues, cuando las nubes se movían de Cloudsdale a todos los rincones de Equestria, solían liberar agua de vez en cuando. A esto hay que agregar que, con el frio meciéndose por todos lados, el barro se congelaba, después, con la débil luz de la estación se derretía. Mas, el agua apenas se evaporaba, así que el ciclo se repetía.

Los trenes eran la única forma de viajar, porque hasta los globos eran aporreados, ni la magia ni el vuelo lograban vencer a un clima semejante. Así que, inevitablemente era una fecha idónea para viajar con poco equipaje y visitar a los ponis queridos.

Casualmente, eso llevó a una hermana intermedia de los Pie a viajar hasta Ponyville. Por qué no pensó… convenciendo fácilmente a sus padres, que no dudarían de su hija menos problemática. Así que se embarcó, tomó unas pocas cosas, un par de medias para el frío, una gorra, un abrigo, algo de dinero, unas rocas dulces, que le gustaban tanto a Pinkie Pie y también una larga lista de encargos de la familia.

Silbando con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo de echar fuera el humo, la locomotora anunciaba la llegada a Ponyville. La concurrencia de la estación de trenes apenas cambiaba en el año. Lo que sí lo hacía era la presencia de vestuario, si bien en estaciones cálidas e incluso en otoño, ningún poni, por lo general, vestía prenda alguna, en invierno era inevitable ponerse un chaleco, por poco que fuese.

La sidra calentada en las ollas, hogazas de pan con pasas, chocolatada… todo era claro indicador que, de poco a poco, los ponis se quedarían cada vez más en casa. Al menos a los que no les gustaba llenar sus cascos de nieve o llanamente, congelarse las patas.

Así pues, unas patas con unas grises se abrieron paso con la misma gracia que una brisa otoñal, sus ojos violetas buscaron tímidamente por el andén. Pero antes de que ella pudiera encontrar a Pinkie Pie, ella la halló, tomándola por sorpresa con un fuerte abrazo. Sin poder respirar bien, tuvo que apartarla con los cascos.

"Hermanita, ha pasado tanto. No puedo esperar para que visitemos a Maud, tal vez hasta la encontremos con su novio. ¿Ya lo conoces?" Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras su casco izquierdo se levantaba sobre la madera del andén.

"Ven, te mostraré dónde te quedarás, será bonito que conozcas a mis amigas y… qué pasa conmigo, te haré una fiesta de bienvenida a mi hermanita." Aclaraba la poni más alegre que se puede conocer en toda Equestria.

La yegua sacó un pequeño recibo que Pinkie apreció inmediatamente, tomándolo en sus cascos…

"Entonces tienes pensado quedarte en un hostal, ya veo" Dicho esto, la yegua rosa tuvo cierta expresión de tristeza. Pero Marble pronto puso una de sus patas sobre el lomo de la yegua. "Es cierto, supongo que quieres vivir estos días como una turista". Bastó un movimiento sutil de su cabeza para responder afirmativamente.

"_Además, Pinkie, me gusta tener aventuras." _Pensó en el silencio.

Así las hermanas Pie caminaron por la ciudad, mientras Marble llegaba hasta el hostal con una maleta mediana como único equipaje.

Aquel primer día, se encargó de cumplir con todos los mandados de la familia Apple, comprar chocolates agrios para Limestone, comprar algunas herramientas para su padre. Se guio por el mercado central como pudo, improviso una visita a Maud, llegó hasta la alcaldía para ver una exposición de arte y finalmente compadeció la fiesta de Pinkie Pie, pues, como bien saben, la timidez no le permitía disfrutar de ser el centro de atención.

El día siguiente, despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza, pero, finalmente con tiempo para dedicarlo a la razón principal para realizar su viaje. Desayunó un pan con pasas, tomó una taza de leche con avena y salió del hostal, asegurándose de haber enviado todos los objetos que compró a la granja de rocas en la oficina de correos.

Sin más vacilación, pronto sus cascos la guiaron fuera del pueblo. Abochornado el cielo quería vestir de negro, ver lo que pasaría a continuación era ser un indiscreto. Luna y estrellas eran confidentes, sol el gran delator.

¿Cuánto tiempo se podría esperar hasta que la paciencia por fin claudicara para obligarla a galopar en dirección a la razón mayor de su viaje?

"_¿Estarás ocupado?"_ _"¿Acaso sabes si visito tu ciudad?" _Los pensamientos de la yegua eran tan diversos, intrigante vaivén el que se llevaba a cabo en su mente. Un inexpresión en su oculta frente, pues el flequillo la resguardaba, evitaba que sus facciones mostraran sus verdaderas emociones.

Inexpugnable artilugio que es el silencio. Frío, vívido, ausente… hasta sus pasos parecían carecer de sonoridad, hasta el viento a su alrededor dejaba de soplar con fuerza, pero solo para querer tomar su respiración a cambio.

"_Mantengo en mi interior la esperanza de que algún día pueda mostrarte lo que guardo aquí dentro" _El soliloquio de su mente concordó con su casco derecho tocando su pecho. "_Espero a que algún día sea capaz de mostrártelo_". La sonrisa de la yegua fue iluminada con un haz de la luz naranja.

Pasó con tranquilidad la verja que tampoco rechinó. Abatida ya la luz del día, llegada la noche turbia, ella continuó caminando por pastizales, hasta llegar donde los cientos y cientos de árboles, cuyas sombras arremetían arrastrándose por la tierra gracias a la luz de la luna que comenzaba a salir. Crujían. Pero ella, con calma, atravesaba sus rincones.

Cientos y cientos de horas, miles de minutos, incontables segundos… granito a granito, el tiempo parecía querer distender el contacto entre ellos. Pero la yegua no dejó de avanzar, sus mejillas se sonrojaban de solo recordar que estaba tan cerca.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa donde habitaban los Apple, se sentó frente a esta por unos segundos. El frío se agolpaba para tratar de apoderarse de todos los resquicios ocupados por la luz del día.

Respiró profundamente antes de volver a encaminarse, llegó hasta la puerta y tocó con absoluta suavidad, como si sus cascos o la propia puerta fueran a romperse de imprimirse más fuerza. Esperó varios segundos, hasta que por fin se apareció la figura de un corcel rojo, más alto que ella y mucho más corpulento.

A contraluz de una lámpara del interior de la casa, su cuello musculado y sus patas hercúleas se contorneaban mientras él se inclinaba para abrazarla con un casco. Por supuesto ella correspondió, estrujándolo. Era de esperarse, el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron pareció una eternidad. Sin más intermedios, el corcel pronto ingresó dentro de la casa y ella esperó fuera.

A los pocos minutos el corcel volvió a salir, vistiendo un chaleco y una gorra, pero, llevando también una en la boca que pronto se la extendió a su acompañante. Por supuesto, era bastante grande, al ponérselo, bajó hasta cubrirle los ojos. Él, tomándola del casco, rio al mínimo volumen, evitando que se cayera.

La luz nocturna los encaminó entre los manzanos, la brisa vacilante trató de no toparse con ellos. A la lejanía, algunos murciélagos de la fruta aleteaban, chillando por encontrar nuevas manzanas que comer. La yegua pronto se aproximó al hombro del corcel mientras continuaban con su aventura.

Titilantes estrellas hacían de lienzo para un recuerdo. Marble acercó su cabeza al pecho del corcel mientras caminaba, ansiaba escuchar aquel corazón gigante palpitando.

Por aquellas fechas, era mejor dejar las calles a merced del frio nocturno, era mejor hospedarse tranquilamente, relajarse en un sofá frente a la chimenea, hornear algo o incluso irse a acostar y encontrarse con la suave amiga del descanso.

Ya con las calles casi desérticas, ambos volvieron a la ciudad, asomándose por la avenida principal, doblando en la casa de Lyra, pasando frente a la mansión de los Rich, para llegar finalmente a la casa de una yegua importante.

"_¿Estás segura?" _Preguntó Big Mac, dejando su mutismo por un instante. A lo cual Marble asintió con la cabeza, silenciosamente, ambos llegaron hasta la puerta y el corcel tocó tres veces. Respondiendo a su llamando, salió a relucir una yegua de pelaje fucsia, de melena y cola rosa pálido y unos ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Big Mac.

Vivir al límite, vivir como si no hubiera un mañana. Corazón revuelto y cabeza tan revuelta que se ofusca en una sola cosa. Las escaleras de la maestra de colegio se hacían infinitas. Ambas apreciaban atónitas la enorme fuerza del corcel que las tomaba a ambas en su espalda y las llevaba hasta la cama. Montando así al fornido corcel de granja.

Terminó el ascenso y prosiguió hacia la puerta de madera de Cheerilee, abriéndose de par en par por la fuerza del corcel, pronto éste las tomó con los cascos y las posicionó sobre la cama que las recibió con calma. Los resortes se quejaron. Pero pronto se callaron.

Cuántas yeguas no han soñado con tener al corcel mejor parecido de Ponyville justo como ellas lo tenían. Casualidad o no, Big Mac estaba abandonado en solo una cosa. Como muestra de ello colgaba entre sus patas un grueso y venoso pedazo de carne que hubiera hecho a cualquier yegua cruzar sus patas, al tiempo de comenzar a humedecerse.

Big Mac, justificado su nombre, afortunado bastardo.

Así pues, el corcel se acercó a las yeguas que se sentaron sobre la cama. Él no tardó en acoplárseles. Primero sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Marble Pie. Cheerilee no tuvo ni siquiera un segundo para reaccionar cuando él la acercó, tomándola por el cuello, para que pudiera sentir el aliento de los dos ponis besándose.

Entre ambas pudieron oler la fragancia del cuero mojado, del heno y del sudor de un espécimen. Un macho muy macho, si se quiere reír un poco, pero que, a fin de cuentas, era un adonis esculpido por la belleza misma.

Sus calmados y poderosos ojos verdes se toparon con los de la yegua. Quien, al ser más pequeña que el semental, debía levantar la vista al tiempo que él bajarla. Los resortes parecían estar agonizando por todo el peso que tenían que soportar. Pero se mantenían fuertes.

La maestra, atónita por la pasión desmedida del corcel, entró en cuenta por qué las yeguas lo probaban solamente una vez y después quedaba solo el chisme de lo que él era capaz de hacer.

"_Sí nos miramos, qué es el tiempo sino una excusa; si nos tocamos, qué es el espacio sino una ilusa. Tú a mi favor y veo brillar el sol; tú en mi contra y pierdo mi argot" _Pensando en esto, la mente de la yegua se perdía en la inmensidad de esa mirada, cuando sus labios contactaron, no dudó en abrir las puertas y permitir que la lengua del corcel se internara en su boca, dejándole recorrer cada rincón, pronto ella usó su propia lengua para hallarse con la del corcel y así poder trenzarse en una danza continuada.

Incluso una gota de saliva cayó hasta la sábana. Dos amantes reencontrándose después de mucho tiempo. Qué hay más hermoso que eso, qué hay más anhelado que aquello. Al calor del momento, el corcel pronto quiso llevar a la yegua contra la cama y así poder romper momentáneamente el contacto de sus labios, sus lenguas fueron las últimas en separarse.

Las robustas patas del corcel pronto tomaron a una Cheerlilee que se había contentado con ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Entonces y solo entonces sintió el beso endemoniado del corcel. Sus labios eran rígidos, pero suavemente contactaban con los suyos, los cascos delanteros del corcel no tardaron en tomarla por los cascos, bajando hasta el antebrazo, los levantó y así la yegua perdía contacto entre sus cascos y la cama.

Así, con sus cascos detrás del cuello, porque el corcel le aplicaba una suerte de llave indolora, se sintió invadida, con el pecho descubierto y el vientre al aire, él la mantuvo retenida entre sus cascos, aprovechando su tamaño, la besó desde arriba y ella, desde abajo, recibía su enérgico agarre.

De un momento a otro, la lengua del corcel comenzó a invadirla, los labios del corcel se presionaban con tanta fuerza, su fuerza amenazaba con partirla a la mitad; pero estaba tan controlada que solamente la mantenía quieta y lista para recibir lo que fuese que él deseaba darle. Pero, curiosa silueta de fuerza y pureza, el corcel respiraba con tranquilidad mientras ambos, unidos por sus bocas, repasaban sus bocas con experticia.

Ni falta ni perezosa, Marble se llevó un gran mechón de cabello y, aprovechando que ambos ponis estaban haciendo una especie de puente, dirigió su boca, hacia la herramienta del corcel. Dando varios besos a la base, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la cabeza y pronto su pecho se apoyó en el muslo del corcel para facilitar la tarea.

Dominada, tal vez enclaustrada bajo la fuerza del brío Apple, Cheerilee cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Lamiendo la jugosa carne del corcel, Marble no tardó en percatarse que el corcel contraía y expandía su abdomen para que su miembro se moviera, dándole golpecitos en el hocico, a lo cual reaccionó con una risa leve. _"Porque cuando te veo, sé que el silencio es una explosión; y ya solo necesito escuchar mi corazón." _Pensó para sus adentros.

De repente, aquello pareció cansar al poni terrestre. Con la misma fuerza, tomó los cascos de la maestra y bajó los suyos para así tenerla de frente, sus labios se separaron; Marble se hizo a un lado y eso bastó para que él pasara sus cascos por debajo de la yegua fucsia, quien, de un momento a otro, fue elevada en el aire. Tan fácil como se toma a un potrillo por los sobacos, él la tomaba a ella y, con la cola colgando, la bajó hasta que estuviera al nivel de su pene.

Marble entonces, tomando el falo de su compañero con la boca, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ponerlo en contacto con los labios inferiores de la maestra, viendo de reojo su trabajo, le costó varios intentos lograrlo y, cuando finalmente ambos tuvieron esa chisporreante caricia de proximidad, el corcel tomó unos segundos para contraer su abdomen y así sobar los labios de la maestra.

Por supuesto, Cheerilee sucumbió y dio un suspiro, dejando toda posible resistencia, si es que la tenía y el corcel, ni falto ni perezoso la embistió.

Bastó una de sus poderosas estocadas, con la potencia de sus patas traseras y de su cadera para rellenar el interior de la yegua de ojos verdes, la yegua gritó por la pasión casi violenta que el corcel le imponía a su cuerpo. Así Big Mac comenzó a moverse, marcando un ritmo lento, asegurándose de no dañar a la yegua.

Cómo mantenía el equilibrio, aquel par de troncos que tenía por patas traseras podían con el peso conjunto de ambos, pero, en cada embestida, el árbol que ambos componían amenazaba con decaer, los cabellos de la yegua colgaron como si ramas de un sauce se trataran y, como si fueran agitados por el viento, se movieron por la potencia lenta de las embestidas del corcel.

Sentía toda su longitud, el corcel se esforzaba por llegar a llegar al cuello de su cabeza, cuando amenazaba con salirse por completo, volvía a estocarla, solo le faltaba meter sus huevos en aquellos suaves labios de maestra, los cuales no paraban de babear por la increíble cogida que llevaban.

Sin más, la yegua rodeó al corcel con sus cascos traseros y llevó sus cascos delanteros sobre el cuello del mismo. La respuesta de Big Mac fue la esperada. Como si de un pistón se tratara, sus piernas tomaban potencia y su cadera se movía con el ritmo suficiente para moverse con una cadencia constante.

Entonces Cheerilee se dio cuenta de sus gemidos, pues estos ya comenzaban a ser exclamaciones por que el corcel le diera más de aquel castigo que con fuerza se imponía sobre su cuerpo. Había siempre la fantasía de ser la alumna castigada, pero aquello era mejor, sentirse como si él tuviera todo el mando. En ese mismo instante, se sentía volar, aferrándose fuertemente del cuello del corcel, sintió su pasión, ingresando dentro, provocándole explosiones con cada golpe. Sus nalgas eran fuertemente castigadas por las caderas del corcel, pues el choque entre estos era tan intenso que casi igualaba sus gemidos.

Con los gritos de la yegua y exclamaciones que gritaba al cielo, sus ojos quisieron rodar mientras el corcel solamente realizaba esta postura tan básica. Pero entonces, el corcel volvió a tomarla para hacer que ella pusiera las alitas de pollo otra vez. Así, sometida, él la ensartó reiteradas veces, como si se tratara de una condenada. Como si quisiera llegar hasta su cabeza.

Sus fluidos mojaban el bajo vientre del corcel, muchas gotas se deslizaban por su escroto hasta caer hasta finalmente desprenderse y caer sobre el rostro de Marble.

"_El silencio es el confidente de lo nuestro."_ La mente de la yegua se dejaba llevar por cualquier dirección, ver la fuerza de la penetración, la imponente fuerza del corcel mostrando a esa maestra de escuela su poder, solo hacía que sus cascos jugaran con su clítoris, masajeándolo, sacándolo, presionándolo, como si de un botón se tratara, sus piernas se retorcían por el placer y sus oídos se deleitaban con los gemidos de la otra yegua.

Al final, la yegua descubrió algo de su cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado, sus ojos verdes se abrieron por completo al sentir que su orgasmo la invadía. Cruzando desde su vulva hasta su interior, retorciendo su vagina y contrayendo su ano, sintió una humedad que lo invadía todo. Se había corrido tan abundantemente que la yegua bajo de ellos tuvo una rociada.

Sin pena, sin horror, Marble pasó su lengua por su mejilla para probar el líquido salado y fuerte.

Como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, el corcel prácticamente arrojó a Cheerilee a su cama, provocando un estruendo en los resortes que se quejaron al unísono. Como si estuviera poseído, presentó su casco derecho a la Pie, quien lo tomó y, con una fuerza singular, el corcel la levantó, ella se puso en dos patas y él le dio media vuelta.

"_Qué sientes, qué piensas, puedo sentirte tan dentro de mí y tenerte así me hace pensar en que el mañana solo va a ser mejor. Cómo decir te amo cuando el silencio nos hace tan felices" _La cabeza de Marble era tan diferente. Pese a que sentía esa lanza atravesándola, todavía podía pensar aquellas cursis frases. Sin embargo, pronto se abandonó de aquellos derroteros al sentir la potente penetración del corcel.

Cheerilee podía ver el rostro de Marble, esa yegua color piedra mantenía las cejas algo bajas, como si la lastimara, pero su boca esbozaba algo entre una sonrisa y un intento de grito, sus gemidos suaves solo se agolpaban junto a sus orejas hacia atrás, mientras su melena se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás con cada embestida que el corcel le estaba dando.

A diferencia de ella, no era un árbol lo que tenía, sino una catapulta o… no sabía qué nombre ponerle, el corcel llevaba sus caderas atrás abriendo sus piernas para equilibrarse, la yegua estaba en el aire, con sus cascos apoyados en los muslos del corcel.

Aquella postura era imposible, pero, mientras él taladraba a la chica tímida, Cheerilee podía observar que él no movía las caderas, era Marble la que movía sus muslos levemente y, más que cualquier otra cosa, era el tremendo agarre que mantenían entre cascos. Él, con su fuerza bestial, la mantenía sujeta a cuarenta y cinco grados del piso y así ella se penetraba casi sola, con ayuda de los cascos delanteros del corcel, que, una vez ella impulsaba sus piernas para separarse, él los usaba para aproximarla y así arrimarse una vez más.

Con el olor fuerte del sexo que mantenían, el ambiente parecía llenarse de la lujuria misma, él continuó sometiendo a la yegua.

Con los suaves gemidos de la yegua incrementándose en frecuencia, ambas supieron que era el momento preciso, Cheerilee, que había superado el aliento, se acercó de rodillas hasta el punto de contacto de ambos, su lengua salió para probar las gotas que cayeran, el néctar era agridulce y pronto pudo presenciar que el pene del corcel se movía por cuenta propia.

"Ay" dejó salir la yegua, de forma tan tímida como poco pudorosa, como si se quejara con placer. Toda la carga blanca del corcel comenzó a descargarse y éste sacó su miembro para que Cheerilee también probara algo de esta. Pero, como si de una macana se tratara, el miembro del corcel fue a dar contra el rostro de la yegua, quien lo recibió con sorpresa.

Impregnándose con su cabello, ella se hizo a un lado para que Marble pudiera bajarse del corcel. No pudo ver cómo rayos le hizo para salirse de aquella postura, pero sí pudo ver al corcel que la tomaba entre cascos.

"_¿Esto no se ha acabado?"_ Cuestionó, para toparse con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de negación por parte del corcel.

Al parecer, hasta Big Mac se podía cansar, colocando a cada una, con los cascos abiertos, al ras de la cama, posicionó primero su miembro en la entrada de la maestra y comenzó a penetrarla con menos energía, pero no por ello, dejó de ser placentero. Pronto se apoderó del corcel la energía salvaje.

Cómo rayos podía correrse y seguir… aquel corcel debía ser un monstruo.

Tomándola por loa melena, el corcel trató de acercarla hasta él para besarla y, por un momento lo logró, pero su fuerza disminuyó y ella con dolor por el jalón sintió un estremecimiento que invadió su cuerpo en una de las estocadas, después llegó otra.

Golpeada en un punto, ese punto especial, le causaba un cosquilleo en un punto, pero al siguiente instante, todo su cuerpo parecía estar repleto de la electrizante chispa, su rostro subió de color y temperatura, sus caderas se movieron por cuenta propia, todo par asegurar que él volviera a golpear el punto. Al parecer, él comprendió la idea y empujó, empujó y empujó.

Tocada por el mismísimo adonis en su interior, la yegua dio un quejido, gritó por más y juró ser su puta si él lo quería, todo para que él tuviera energía y así seguir embistiéndola. Cuando finalmente las energías del corcel dieron sus potentes esfuerzos finales, él embistió con tanta fuera que la cama misma se movió de su lugar. Pero fueron tan precisos que la yegua llegó nuevamente al éxtasis, salpicando el miembro de su amante.

Allí no estaba terminado, el corcel, exhausto, se acercó hasta Marble, echándose a su lado. Él acercó lentamente su miembro al tierno recóndito de la yegua. Ingresando amablemente, él, a espaldas de su pareja, la trajo para que ella pudiera levantar la cabeza y así besarse, sus energías no daban más que para movimientos lentos y suaves.

Aquello era resistencia, aquello era ser un macho de verdad. Aunque jamás diría eso en su clase, Cheerilee lo pensaba con bastante claridad. Siendo honesta, había sido la mejor cogida, la fornicada más deliciosa de su vida. Cerró los ojos para que la pareja siguiera en lo suyo.

"_Amor es más que una palabra, es un soneto en el silencio, un salto de fe. Amar es entregarlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio." _Pensando con todo su corazón, dejándolo latir al cien por ciento, Marble seguía los tiernos movimientos del corcel, el contacto entre sus labios era todo lo que importaba.

Con el tiempo, el corcel también pareció quedarse rendido y así, todavía dentro de ella, se desplomó por el cansancio.

"_Dormir, amar... a tu lado, sé que siempre estarás para mí, porque el silencio es nuestro confidente." _Pensó la yegua aquella noche invernal, esperando que aquel regalo fuera suficiente para el día de corazones cálidos y calor de hogar que estaba a pocas semanas.


End file.
